University of Kerguelen
| parent = | affiliation = | religious_affiliation = | academic_affiliation = | endowment = | budget = | officer_in_charge = | chairman = | chairperson = | chancellor = | president = | vice-president = | superintendent = | provost = | vice_chancellor= | rector = Piètre Amarrand | principal = | dean = | director = | head_label = | head = | academic_staff = | administrative_staff = 2,200 | students = ca. 18,500 | undergrad = | postgrad = | doctoral = | other = | city = Port-aux-Français Port-Christmas Port-Couvreux Plaine Ampère Port-d'Île-du-Port Port-du-Cap-Digby and La-Société-de-Géographie | province = East and West Kerguelen | country = Southern Indian Ocean Islands | coor = | campus = | language = French and English | free_label = | free = | colors = | athletics = | sports = | athletics_nickname = | mascot = | sporting_affiliations = | website = | logo = | footnotes = }}The University of Kerguelen ( : Université de la république aux Kerguelen, literally "University of the Republic on the Kerguelen", often shortened to Université de Kerguelen) is a in the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands located on the Kerguelen Islands. With a total of ca. 18,500 students and 2,200 staff the university is the largest of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands. Its 12 faculties are spread out over seven different locations; its main campus is located in Port-aux-Français, with additional locations in Port-Christmas, Port-Couvreux, Plaine Ampère, Port-d'Île-du-Port, Port-du-Cap-Digby and La-Société-de-Géographie. Academic declaration of the University of Kerguelen , main building of the Port-aux-Français campus.]] '', housing the Faculty of Law and the Faculty of Cultural and Linguistic Studies in Port-Christmas.]] '', housing the Faculty of Chemistry and Biology, and the Faculty of Medicine in Port-Couvreux.]] '', housing the Faculty of Engineering and Architecture in Plaine Ampère.]] '', housing the Faculty of Oceanology and Maritime Sciences in Port-d'Île-du-Port.]] '', housing the Faculty of Astronomy and Astrography in Port-du-Cap-Digby.]] '', housing the Faculty of Earth Sciences in La-Société-de-Géographie.]] :''Cette université est créée pour donner le peuple de notre république la chance d'étudier quelque sujet auquel qu'on a un intérêt. :La république a besoin de la représentation académique au stage international, particulièrement parce que nos îles sont unique en Terre. :Nous voulons être une université multiculturelle, exceptionelle et complètement sans préjudice. Nous serons une université pas seulement pour la république, mais aussi pour toute de la Terre. :Parce que nous sommes une université publique, nous nous n'affilierons jamais à une réligion ou une école d'études explicite. Nous sommes complètement indépendants. La république à laquelle nous sommes situés peut nous soutenir, aider et subventionner, mais n'a ni aura jamais le droit de nous instruire au regard de la substance de nos sciences ni de manière à laquelle nous transférons notre connaissance aux étudiants. :Avec la permission nous donnée par la Ministre de l'éducation, l'Université de la république aux Kerguelen ouvre ses port le 1 février 1972. Les autographes du rector futur, de la Ministre de l'éducation, la Présidente de la République, des gouverneurs des provinces d'Archipel Kerguelen d'Est et d'Archipel Kerguelen d'Ouest, les Maires suprêmes des communes de la Capitale, Péninsule Lorenchet, Central, Terre Ampère, Péninsule Courbet et Les-Port-et-Presqu'îles, et les Maires de Port-aux-Français, Port-Christmas, Port-Couvreux, Plaine Ampère, Port-d'Île-du-Port, Port-du-Cap-Digby et La-Société-de-Géographie autorisent la création et l'existence de cette institution académique aux Îles Kerguelen. History The creation of the University of Kerguelen was commissioned in 1964 following an academic declaration by the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands, signed by rector-to-be, the Minister of Education, the President of the Republic, the provincial governours of East Kerguelen and West Kerguelen, the Supreme Mayors of La Capitale, Péninsule Lorenchet, Central, Terre Ampère, Péninsule Courbet and Les-Ports-et-Presqu'îles, and the Mayors of Port-aux-Français, Port-Christmas, Port-Couvreux, Plaine Ampère, Port-d'Île-du-Port, Port-du-Cap-Digby and La-Société-de-GéographieAcademic declaration of the University of Kerguelen.. This followed an amendment to the Loi en ce qui concerne l'éducation/Law concerning education passed by the Parliament of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands which set the foundation for the creation of the university''Amendement des sections 5 et 6 pour établir la fondation juridique de la création d'une université dans la république; National Library of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands and Bibliothèque de la Maison de Noël, filed 1964.. After the signing of the declaration, an inter-body committee was created, consisting of lawmakers, mayors, town inhabitants, builders and architects to provide a design for the buildings of the university-to-be. The committee quickly rejected modern proposals, and eventually considered three proposals: one , one and one . The Neo-Gothic proposal was eventually selected by the committee with a seven-eigths majority. However, one part of the Baroque proposal was adopted for the ''Résidence universitaire Rallier du Baty on the Port-aux-Français campus. Construction started in April 1965 and finished in 1970. The university opened in 1972 under the rectorate of prof. dr Charles Larose, First Rector Magnificus of the University of Kerguelen. At the opening, there were a total of 900 staff and 1600 enrolled students. This number steadily increased through the years. The University of Kerguelen was shocked in 1991 by the death of the then incumbent Myriame Geaugeverras, Third Rectora Magnifica of the University of Kerguelen, who died of a heart attack whilst lecturing a group of Master students. Her sudden death meant that a conrector, in this case Édouard Lagrange, conrector of the Port-Christmas University Campus, had to be appointed as Rector Magnificus ad interim. Geaugeverras was buried in the burial chamber of the La Grande Entrée building on the Port-aux-Français University Campus, the first and so far only Rectora Magnifica to have been buried there so farIt deserves to be noted that she is also the only (former) Rectora Magnifica to have passed away, incumbent or not.. She was eventually succeeded by Jonathan Hanson, Fourth Rector Magnificus of the University of Kerguelen, and first and only anglophone Rector Magnificus to this day. As of 2015, the University of Kerguelen had 2,200 administrative staff and ca. 18,500 students. ''Rectores Magnifici'' The Rector Magnificus (fem. Rectora Magnifica) of the University of Kerguelen is elected by the professors of the university and simultaneously assumes the position and responsibilities of the conrector of the Port-aux-Français University Campus. His or her full title is "Number Rector(a) Magnificus/Magnifica of the University of Kerguelen, conrector of Port-aux-Français, by Permission of the Republic". Buildings The University of Kerguelen has 19 main buildings, as well as an additional 20 smaller buildings and annexes, spread out over seven campuses on the Kerguelen Islands. Faculties The University of Kerguelen consists of twelve faculties, composed of over 150 departments: *Faculty of Philosophy (Faculté de la philosophie) in Port-aux-Français; *Faculty of Behavioural and Social Sciences (Faculté des sciences comportementales et sociales) in Port-aux-Français; *Faculty of Theology and Religious Studies (Faculté des sciences théologique et réligieuse) in Port-aux-Français; *Faculty of Arts (Faculté des arts) in Port-aux-Français; *Faculty of Law (Faculté de la loi) in Port-Christmas; *Faculty of Cultural and Lingistuic Studies (Faculté des sciences culturelles et linguistiques) in Port-Christmas; *Faculty of Chemistry and Biology (Faculté de la chimie et de la biologie) in Port-Couvreux; *Faculty of Medicine (Faculté de la médicine) in Port-Couvreux; *Faculty of Engineering and Architecture (Faculté de l'ingénierie et de l'architecture) in Plaine Amplère; *Faculty of Oceanology and Maritime Sciences (Faculté des sciences océanologiques et maritimes) in Port-d'Île-du-Port; *Faculty of Astronomy and Astrography (Faculté des sciences astronomiques et astrographiques) in Port-du-Cap-Digby; *Faculty of Earth Sciences (Faculté des sciences de la Terre) in La-Société-de-Géographie. Bachelors and Masters The University of Kerguelen provides studies in both French and English, although some are solely French-taught and others solely English-taught. All Masters are taught in English. The University of Kerguelen provides the following bachelors and masters per faculty: *Faculty of Philosophy **''Bachelor of Arts of Philosophy'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Philosophy'' ***''Master of Arts of Ethics'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Philosophy of a Specific Discipline'' (English-taught) *Faculty of Behavioural and Social Sciences **''Bachelor of Science of Psychology'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Clinical Psychology'' ***''Master of Science of Biopsychology'' ***''Master of Science of Neuropsychology'' ***''Master of Science of Psychiatry and Mental Rehabilitation'' ***''Master of Science of Sociology'' **''Bachelor of Science of Pedagogy'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Pedagogical Sciences'' ***''Master of Science of Speech-language Pathology and Speech and Language Therapy'' ***''Master of Science of Musical Pedagogy'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Politicology'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Global Politicology'' ***''Master of Arts of Southern Indian Ocean Islands Politicology'' ***''Master of Arts of American Politicology'' ***''Master of Arts of European Politicology'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Communication and Media Sciences'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Communication Sciences'' ***''Master of Arts of Media Sciences'' ***''Master of Arts of Journalistic Research'' ***''Master of Arts of Journalism'' *Faculty of Theology and Religious Studies **''Bachelor of Arts of Religious Studies'' (French-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Jewish Religious Studies'' ***''Master of Arts of Christian Religious Studies'' ***''Master of Arts of Islamic Religious Studies'' ***''Master of Arts of Concealed Knowledge, Gnoticism, Esotericism and Mysticism'' ***''Master of Arts of Religion and Public Domain'' ***''Master of Arts of Religion and Global Conflict'' ***''Master of Arts of the Study of Ancient Scriptures'' ***''Research Master of Arts of Religious Studies'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Theology'' (French-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Theological Research'' *Faculty of Arts **''Bachelor of Arts of Art History'' (French-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Art History'' *Faculty of Law **''Bachelor of Arts of the Law of the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of the Corporate Law of the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands'' ***''Master of Arts of the Constitutional Law of the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands'' ***''Master of Arts of the Civil Law of the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands'' **''Bachelor of Arts of International Law'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of International Law'' ***''Master of Arts of European Law'' ***''Master of Arts of International Legal Cooperation Studies'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Maritime Law'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Maritime Law'' *Faculty of Cultural and Linguistic Studies **''Bachelor of Arts of French Language and Literature'' (French-taught) ***''Master of Arts of French Language Studies'' ***''Master of Arts of French Literature Studies'' **''Bachelor of Arts of English Language and Literature'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of English Language Studies'' ***''Master of Arts of English Literature Studies'' **''Bachelor of Arts of African Languages and Literature'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of African Languages and Literature'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Arabic Language and Literature'' (French-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Arabic Language Studies'' ***''Master of Arts of Arabic Literature Studies'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Scandinavian Languages and Literature'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Swedish Language and Literature'' ***''Master of Arts of Danish Language and Literature'' ***''Master of Arts of Norwegian Language and Literature'' ***''Master of Arts of Finnish Language and Literature'' ***''Master of Arts of Icelandic Language and Literature'' ***''Master of Arts of Faeroese Language and Literature'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Russian Language and Literature'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Russian Language Studies'' ***''Master of Arts of Russian Literature Studies'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Chinese Language and Literature'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of Chinese Language and Literature'' **''Bachelor of Arts of European Culture'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of European Culture'' ***''Master of Arts of French Culture'' ***''Master of Arts of British Culture'' ***''Master of Arts of German Culture'' ***''Master of Arts of Dutch Culture'' ***''Master of Arts of Scandinavian Culture'' **''Bachelor of Arts of American Culture'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Arts of American Culture'' **''Bachelor of Arts of African Culture'' (French-taught) ***''Master of Arts of African Culture'' *Faculty of Chemistry and Biology **''Bachelor of Science of Biology'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Biology'' ***''Master of Science of Biophysics'' ***''Master of Science of Botany'' ***''Master of Science of Ecology'' ***''Master of Science of Microbiology'' **''Bachelor of Science of Bio-Engineering'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Bio-Engineering'' ***''Master of Science of Biophysics'' **''Bachelor of Science of Chemistry'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Biochemistry'' ***''Master of Science of Chemical Engineering'' ***''Master of Science of Theoretical Chemistry'' *Faculty of Medicine **''Bachelor of Science of Medicin'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Epidemiology'' ***''Master of Science of Public Health Studies'' ***''Master of Science in Social Medicine'' **''Bachelor of Science of Veterinary Medicine'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Veterinary Medicine'' **''Bachelor of Science of Pharmaceutical Sciences'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Pharmaceutical Sciences'' **''Bachelor of Science of Dentistry'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science fo Dentistry'' **''Bachelor of Science of Medical Rehabilitation Sciences and Kinetic Therapies'' (French-taught) ***''Master of Science of Medical Rehabilitation Sciences'' ***''Master of Science of Kinetic Therapy'' *Faculty of Engineering and Architecture **''Bachelor of Science of Engineering'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Engineering'' **''Bachelor of Science of Informatics'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Informatics'' **''Bachelor of Arts of Architecture'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Architecture'' *Faculty of Oceanology and Maritime Sciences **''Bachelor of Science of Maritime Sciences'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Maritime Sciences'' **''Bachelor of Science of Oceanology'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Oceanology'' **''Bachelor of Science of Marine Biology'' (English-taught) ***''Bachelor of Science of Marine Biology'' *Faculty of Astronomy and Astrography **''Bachelor of Science of Astrography'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Astrography'' **''Bachelor of Science of Astronomy'' (English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Astronomy'' *Faculty of Earth Sciences **''Bachelor of Science of Geography'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Population Studies'' ***''Master of Science of Economic Studies'' **''Bachelor of Science in Geology'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of General Geology'' ***''Master of Science of Geological History'' ***''Master of Science of Volcanology'' **''Bachelor of Science in Spatial Planning and Infrastructure'' (French and English-taught) ***''Master of Science of Spatial Planning and Infrastructure'' Characteristics Despite its relatively short existence, the University of Kerguelen maintains an air and sense of oldness and prolongitivity through its choice of 19th-century architecture for its buildings. This was specifically decided to create an air of grandeur and respectability, and contrasts the air of modernity that the University of the Antarctic Islands and the University of the Prince Edward Islands have chosen to use. Despite officially being located in francophone territory, the University of Kerguelen tries to provide both French and English education as often as possible. More internationally focused studies are in some cases provided in English only. The University of Kerguelen promotes multiculturalism, accepting students regardless of faith and other personal characteristics. It also promotes itself as an international university, which has resulted in there now being a total of ca. 3,400 international students (18.5% of the total number of students). The official dedication of the creation of the buildings declares it as follows: :Les bâtiments de l'Université de la république aux Kerguelen doivent avoir une apparence respectable et ancienne pour invoquer les sentiments de fierté dans les cœurs des étudiants et des travailleurs. Nous voulons être une université moderne, mais ne voulons pas laisser partir les fruits d'une histoire académique par ériger une université sans un sens d'histoire.''The building of the University of Kerguelen must have a respectable and old appearance as to invoke feelings of pride in the hearts of both students and employees. We want to be a modern university, but we do not want to let go of the fruits of an academic history by erecting a university without a sense of history. Tuition and housing Tuition fees Tuition fees are set at fr. 750.- per academic year for citizens of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands''Le loi en ce qui concerne l'éducation, 6-6(a).; however, the Ministry of Education pays the tuition fees of citizens of the republic, thus making studying at the university de facto free of charge. Students from , the and pay fr. 910.20 per year''Le loi en ce qui concerne l'éducation'', 6-6(b).; students from other countries pay fr. 1123.- per year''Le loi en ce qui concerne l'éducation'', 6-6©.. Housing The University of Kerguelen has several dormitory buildings, providings housing for 2340 people (1,200 in Port-aux-Français, 200 in Port-Christmas, 350 in Port-Couvreux, 75 in Plaine Ampère, 400 in Port-d'Île-du-Port, 50 in Port-du-Cap-Digby, and 65 in La-Société-de-Géographie). Additional housing is provided by third parties, including corporate and private renting. All rooms cater for one student and provide a double bed, a desk, a fridge, a toilet, a shower and a basic kitchen. All dormitories are unisex, and students are allowed to sleep in each other's rooms. Free condoms are supplied on a weekly basis. The price of a room differs per dormitory; the cheapest dormitory is La Ferme in Port-du-Cap-Digby at fr. 310 per month, the most expensive dormitory is Résidence universitaire Rallier du Baty in Port-aux-Français at fr. 430 per month. Notes Category:University in the Southern Indian Ocean Islands Category:University of Kerguelen